The disclosure relates to strengthened glass. More particularly, the disclosure relates to strengthened glass having a deep compressive layer.
Glasses strengthened by ion exchange tend to exhibit stress profiles that resemble a complementary error function or a parabolic function. While such stress profiles provide adequate protection for certain types of damage, such as sharp impacts, they do not provide sufficient protection for other types of insult, such as a drop from a height onto an abrasive surface.